challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Samia Carter
Name: Samia Carter (she's a character in one of my FanFic's I haven't published... is that ok?) Age/Year: 16/6th Year Blood status: Halfblood (mum's a muggleborn, dad's a halfblood) Gender: Female Appearance: Samia is about 5'3" with a slim build that makes her seem harmless (think River Tam from Firefly/Serenity). She has waist length black hair that she keeps up in a tight bun or high tail/tight braid most of the time, but when she let's it loose it curls out of control (think Zoe Washburne Firefly/Serenity, only coal black and longer). Her eyes are a slightly off-putting. They are a deep purple - which in the wizarding world isn't as uncommon as one may think - but when one looks into her eyes they feel they've looked into something not quite normal (sorry, can't resist being over-dramatic, it's in my nature _). Personality: Samia has a wild temper, but it doesn't come out in the normal sense. Instead of yelling and screaming, she plots and plans her revenge, waiting for the perfect time to strike - be it embarrassment for those that wronged her, or a prank against someone who tried to prank her first. She isn't the most hard-working individual - she finds that unless she is learning something interesting and new, she will ignore her Professors and slide into her own little world - and she usually procrastinates in most forms of school or class work until the very last minute. She finds it hard to connect with other people, but once you've befriended her she will go to the ends of the earth to help you. Unfortunately her friends have to deal with the flip side of that, for every once in awhile she withdraws into herself and ignores all those around her. She tries to be kind to those around her, but the only people she can be nice to no matter the consequences are those that are younger (think thirteen or fourteen and down) or weaker. She hates idiots - not talking about people who take longer to learn things or don't always understand what's going on - but rather people who act like morons because they find it entertaining to cruelly mock those around them. Love Interest/Crush: None Strengths: (Either subjects for academics or personality types. Ex. Potions or Socializing.) Potions, DADA. Samia isn't a bad dueler either, mainly because she finds that it is better to be safe then sorry - as she does not trust many around her - and so has read up on every defensive and offensive spell she can get a hold of. Weaknesses: (Same as above. Ex. Transfiguration or Persuasion) Socialization, Tight Spaces. She has problems with people at her back or out of eye-line. Tends to sit in the back and against the wall because of it. Flinches at shadows when tired or overly emotional. Tends to react before thinking when surprised or snuck up on. Weak Classes: Herbology. Couldn't make a plant do what she wanted even if she tried. Metamorphmagi: (Yes or no) No Patronus: (Optional. Only for fifth year and up.) Yes, unfortunately it is hard for her to maintain as she has few exceptionally strong memories to draw on, only the ones with her siblings. Patronus is a Caracal Cat, also known as the Persian or African Lynx (beautiful creatures and amazing jumpers and climbers, they are known to catch a bird right out of the sky). Animagi: (Opitional. And only for sixth year and up.) Attempting. If she ever does it Samia will become the same animal as her Patronus, a Caracal Cat. Wand: (Ex. 13" Yew, Unicorn hair) 12 1/2 inch Wood:Pine Core:Dragon Flexibility:Brittle (it's my Pottermore wand and I'm actually quite proud of it - if you couldn't tell _) House: Slytherin (also my Pottermore house - and I'm just as proud _) Era: New Generation